fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Noctem
The Notorious Opperational Convicted Terrorist of Eternal Mutany (N.O.C.T.E.M, also refered as Al-Tharmen, The Organization or The First Order of Subspace) is a organization from the East Contenent of Mobius that opperates with the plan to destroy all the smashers of the world and ressurect Tabuu and conquer all the regions of Mobius with the Blood of all the Smashers in the world. History Early History Sixty Nine years ago one year after the end of the Subspace wars a group of people have formed to resist the modern governments that had succeded the monarchies of old 100 years ago. These people attacked the Mii people and vanquished them with the Mobians in their service to make it like the Miis were wiped out by a random sinkhole. Then they used influenced Nightmare by having him conquer Mobius in the centeral contenent. Current History Noctem was founded 12 days after the Nightmare Raid on Delfino Plaza that made Delfino Plaza independent from Nightmare's control. The Group decided to opperate Underground of Delfino Plaza until the Tabuu incident in Delfino Plaza. since then they opperate in old Mobotroplis. Some of their members opperated against Ace and his pals. The first conflict was to opperate against the Guards of Prophecy when their Wearhouse lair was breached by the Guards themselves. Ganondorf the former supreme leader and former member Hades got their goons to unite with the Guards of Prophecy to go against the Digital Tabuu Virus.Then the Organization's members Darkness of Evil, Mephiles the Dark and Nazo opperated by controling criminals banished to another dimension to go against Ace and gang. first they destroyed the Smasher Temple and then continued opperations to find the power of the fozen sun. the opperations happened until the Genesis Portals had happened. The Entity was contacting Acnologa to congradulate him for the destruction of South Island after the Grimoire Heart attacks. Later on the Entity contacted Gray Fullbuster to report to him about the attack. Some Members of Noctem were contacting Entity after reporting to each other of what's going on. Entity reports Gray and Dunia both betrayed him and went on opperations to stop him. Then it was revealed by Gray to Entity that he did not betray him after all but to release the Death Bill on Delfino Plaza and gain victory over the plaza and rule it as it's governer with the aid of Dunya, Geno, Leonidas, Sans and Papyrus to release the death bill. Entity sends in two people whom Gray knew in Fiore. They were revealed to be Silver Fullbuster (Gray's Father) and Lyon Vastia. Then Gray tells Silver that it's not really silver himself and then it is revealed to be Orba in disguise Members Current Mus (1).png|Lord Tenrbus (Supreme Leader) 200px-Grodus.jpg|Grodus (Second in Command) Lord_CrumpPM (1).png|Lord Crump Bandicam_2015-03-16_22-21-22-654.jpg|Dr. Pootis Dark_mario_pic.png|Darkness of Evil Mephiles-the-dark-sonic-the-hedgehog-06-17055181-479-681.jpg|Mephiles the Dark 0jKqCGv8_400x400 (1).jpeg|Nazo the Hedgehog Eclipse_the_Darkling.png|Eclipse the Darkling nail_the_hedgehog__mega_sonic_gt__by_dazzlingemerald-d8dxp6u.png|Nail the Hedgehog Bark_Post-SGW.png|Bark the Polar Bear 364090-35488-bean-the-dynamite_large.jpg|Bean the Dynamite happiness_is____by_aeon_the_hedgehog.png|Aeon the Hedgehog Screen_Shot_2013-11-11_at_9.10.29_PM (1).png|Enzo The_Real_Scourge.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog 777777777777.png|Sugar the Hegdehog herobrine_by_talonwolf_jedi_onda-d6bwylc.png|Herobine Olba_anime.png|Olba Hunter1.png|Hunter char_96449.jpg|Markkio tumblr_n1qb2eT3Sf1rmvn79o3_540.jpg|Ithnan IMG_3503.JPG|Geno 8d4d97919799a913e8322c667d0c152d.jpg|Leonidas b79ecbf73d837880646f1521a78b0bb8.jpg|Sans Jayden_the_wolf_trace_by_devilcerberus-d4c0jbl.png|Jayden the Wolf Atreyu_pixel_art_by_uberhawg-d39qwg7.png|Atreyu the Hedgehog BustedSilverS025.jpg|Zach the Metalix download 100.jpg|Creed the Hedgehog Isaac-anime.png|Issac Ixis_Naugus_profile.jpg|Ixis Naugus Birgit_en_el_anime.png|Birgit images (15).jpg|Yon Magi_ep_29_Bhrol_anime.png|Bhrol Magi_ep_31_Alon_anime.png|Alon download 64.jpg|Blue Axem Bradman.png|Bradman Falan.png|Falan Wahid.png|Wahid Category:Villains Category:Anime Category:Adventure Time ZX Category:Groups